1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for receiving a call in a wireless terminal, and more particularly, to a system and method for receiving a call in a wireless terminal having a single Radio Frequency (RF) unit and at least two Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards
2. Description of the Related Art
Although wireless terminals equipped with a single SIM card are popularly used, wireless terminals equipped with two SIM cards have also been recently introduced to enable the user to use two telephone numbers with a single wireless terminal. When two RF units are included in a wireless terminal for two SIM cards, the wireless terminal may receive a call through one SIM card while performing another call through the other SIM card.
However, the wireless terminal equipped with two RF units may inevitably cause the cost and power consumption problems. To solve these problems, an alternative wireless terminal includes a single RF unit and offers a communication service to two SIM cards, via time sharing scheme, has been proposed.
However, there have been technical difficulties in such a terminal to successfully receive a call through one SIM card while performing another call through the other SIM card with a single RF unit. That is, when two SIM cards performs a communication using one RF unit, one SIM card cannot use the RF unit when the other SIM card currently uses the RF unit.